Trusting light
by twin15
Summary: Sequel to Finding light. Aeris and Cloud are finally together but Cloud is hiding something. And what does Sephiroth have to do with all of this? Set in Kingdom Hearts 2. Cloith and Scuffie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything. There is one scene that I have in here from Kindom Hearts two and that is not mine either.

Summary: This is teh sequel to Finding Light. The setting is Kingdom Hearts two and basically is about Cloud and Aeris's realtionship and the events leading up to and after Cloud's battle with sephiroth.

* * *

A lot had happened other the past one and a half years to say the least. As heartless over ran her home the lifestream had permitted her to return to earth and live out her years. Unfortunately she had found herself lost in Traverse town and utterly alone. Being alive again… was amazing. She loved it. But now that she had it Cloud was no where to be seen. And now she found herself pulled to find her old home and to destroy the evil of the heartless. She had found one of her best qualities or perhaps her biggest weakness was that she found it hard and impossible to be selfish. So she had pushed away her tears of sadness, and longing for Cloud aside and had found Yuffie, Cid, Leon, and Merlin. Yuffie and Cid she had known from her adventures of Avalanche and the destruction of Sephiroth. Leon and Merlin had both lived in Hollow Bastion but they hadn't officially met until their Traverse Town encounters. All had wanted to rid the world of the heartless and their new foe Ansem. So that's what they set out to do. Victory had only come with the valiant efforts of the keyblade master, Sora and his companions Goofy and Donald. They had also found Hollow Bastion. Unfortunately with the coming of Ansem's end Hollow Bastion had taken a heavy toll. Finally with the passing of evil they focused their work on restoring Hollow Bastion. Now they were officially the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. 

Cloud had also found his way back to her. Life finally seemed like it was heading in the right direction. She could live, helping others, living her new life, and doing all with Cloud by her side.

Or so she had thought, or foolishly wished.

Restoring Hollow Bastion was an endless pit of things to do. Organizing it had taken just as long as it would to repair everything. Leon had set out with the full control over Hollow Bastion Castle. Organized help was sent to see if anything had been salvaged in the wreck of the castle, other than that Leon organized what needed to be done to the castle itself. Merlin had been sent as a one man help through out the towns doing what he could. What needed to be done first was established personally by Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid. Everything being recorded and tracked by Cid's personalized computer. And so life continued everyone helping to restore Hollow Bastion… Except Cloud.

Cloud had regained his memory but Aerith had a feeling that Cloud didn't feel everything like he had before. Some of his life played on a movie screen in front of him, others vivid images and feelings so real as if it had just happened. He had helped save the world once before from Sephiroth. This time he could not bring himself to help again. Remembering his past had brought on many burdens. Burdens that had once been forgiven. Aerith loved Cloud, and she knew he loved her as well. But something kept him away from her. He had been fine for a good month after he remembered everything and then one day he had just disappeared only to return the next with no explanation at all to give. Something was wrong, but he refused to tell her. It had broken her heart. Through everything he had been honest with her. And when she had died and he was facing guilt and Geostigma he had come to her with his thoughts. And now… He would sit in her garden thinking hard about something no one could identify. He loved her but now… he rarely smiled and he didn't look at all the same. She wanted to help him. Knew that if she could do just one thing for him he could be himself again. But alas all seemed to have gone haywire again.

"Out here again?" Someone called.

Aerith turned to see her best friend Yuffie coming at high speed toward her. She skidded plopping down next to her.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah. You get this faraway look in your eye and you either start being Hollow Bastion crazy workaholic person or you come here."

She nodded. She was glad for Yuffie's company but she couldn't help but wish she could have been someone else.

"What is it with this place?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't know. It's quiet. And you can see a lot from here. Just something about it…"

Here referred to the large that resided with a large up close view of Hollow Bastion Castle…tattered as it. This was where a draw bridge had been to the castle, now collapsed to rubble on the ravine floor.

"I guess…"

"Don't you ever just search for a quite place Yuffie?"

"… No. Not unless it has serves some kind of gain."

_Like getting Leon's approval?_ She thought slyly.

"Did you bring your staff?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah it's over there." She said wincing at the comment. She wasn't the strongest offensive fighter but she wasn't _weak_. Didn't Yuffie know that?

"I can handle myself." She said; mad at herself for the bitterness she found in her voice.

"Hey. Don't shoot me. Leon and Cloud would both kill me if you were unarmed and by yourself. We still haven't got the whole idea behind these Nobodies, you know?"

Yes, Nobodies. Another reason things had gone downhill. The nobodies came in as just as many numbers as the heartless and seemed somewhat stronger and perhaps had the capability to be stronger. A new mystery and a new evil. Luckily after a year of some kind of hibernating Sora had come back more than ready to reopen the pathways of the world and figure out the mystery of the Nobodies and Organization 13. Organization 13 was another new mystery to be solved as well. Unfortunately sources on information about these new evils were non-existent. The large library of Hollow Bastion consisted of perhaps few dozen charred books. Sora came to and from other worlds slowly bringing back more information about what was going on.

"There's a lot in store for us." Yuffie said.

"You bet."

"Come on. We got work to do." Yuffie said getting up.

Aerith wasn't sure if she was ready to go but she went anyways. Yuffie was right after all. And if Yuffie was being serious about something. It was worth noting and bringing yourself back to the situation at hand.

"I know you're worried about Cloud but… I mean he'll come around. Besides try flirting with Leon a bit. I mean that'll bring Cloud back on his heels faster than you can give a coy smile."

Aerith shook her head, "I couldn't. I love Cloud, you know. And something like that would never work. Cloud, as strong as he is, it would hurt him. I could never do that, especially on purpose. Besides I don't want to see you jealous."

"Jealous?"  
"As if we are all blind to your coy smiles in Leon's direction."

Yuffie blushed and sprinted off.

An invasion of nobodies and heartless and taken a toll on hollow bastion. Heartless and nobodies had over run the world and the battle had been long. So wounds were being healed and damage was being surveyed.

"Cloud…?" Aerith called.

"…" He looked up at her.

"Can I…? Help with those wounds?" She asked sitting on her knees beside him. They had gathered many wounded into Merlin's home. Cloud among them. They had not seen each other since the fighting had started. He did not look too badly hurt but she worried about him.

"Yeah…sure." He said.

She waited for a smile but just found his Mako blue eyes starring blankly at her.

"You know." She said starting to bandage him up, "I'm glad you're here. You've been gone awhile. I'm sorry you came at such a bad time. Perhaps you will stay till your wounds heal?"

"I have things to do."

"Of course…" She said sighing. What did he have to do?

"I'm getting closer."

"And then you'll come back after you found your light?"  
"Light…?" He asked frowning, "Aerith…"

"Yes?" She asked. He was going to tell her what he was doing right? He was going to ask for her help, right? He'd trust her, wouldn't he?

"I…I got to go. I'll be back."

She sighed.

"Okay."

He got up leaving.

"Goodbye Cloud." She whispered and got up. There were others that needed to be tending to.

"Where is he? Where's Cloud." Someone said bursting through the door.

"He's not here." Aeris answered recognizing the voice. It was Tifa. Tifa had grown up on in Hollow Bastion as well. Although she and Cloud had grown up as neighbors they had not been close friends. On the contrary, Tifa's friends had shunned Cloud. But Tifa was apart of Avalanche so that was when Aerith had met her forceful, headstrong friend. But their relationship had gone astray after her death. Aerith loved Cloud… but so did Tifa. Cloud had made no declarations of love when Aerith had been alive and when she lived in the lifestream she had wondered. She knew that Cloud cared for her deeply if not love, but she was dead. Eventually he would move on and she had speculated that he might turn to Tifa. It had bothered her as much as she loved it. Tifa was her friend and she loved him genuinely. She would care for Cloud and make him happy. And that's all she wanted for Cloud. Now though she had returned to earth. Cloud had said he loved her but now… instead of having fun, deepening their relationship, and going on dates they spent their days separated. Cloud here and there but mostly gone. And when he was around he distanced himself. She wanted to remind him of his earlier words but… Somehow that just didn't seem right. What if Cloud had changed his mind? What if he didn't love her? Such questions were terrible and mind-boggling.

Tifa had showed up not long after the Restoration Committee was set up. She came looking for Cloud and found them instead. She had been glad to find Aerith alive and well, but nothing could erase the surprise and…jealousy? … In her eyes. Aerith shook it off. Surely she had imagined things. Besides by some incredible bad (or good depending on who it was) luck Tifa always seemed to miss Cloud.

"Oh. Well…"

"How are your wounds?"

She shrugged.

"Let me see." Aerith said approaching her.

"Did you see him?" She asked as Aerith bandaged her up.

"I did." She answered wishing she didn't have to talk about it. Him being gone again was too painful. He had promised to be with her forever… and now he never was.

"How are his wounds?"

"I healed them. He's as good as new."

"And then he left..."

The words stung.

"Yes."

"It'll be a long time won't it?"

_It's already been too long_. She thought.

"Well… Whenever these heal up, I'll be gone again. How far could he have gotten?" She said laughing.

Aerith shook her head. Cloud didn't want to be found. So he wouldn't be found. As simple as that. But nothing would persuade Tifa otherwise. Aerith had been tempted to run down Cloud herself but knew better. He had something he needed to do. And he wouldn't be ready for anything else until then.

Cloud glanced back at the town as the sun sunk into it. It was so warm and inviting. But running into the sunset was a hero thing, wasn't it? And he was certainly not a hero. Sure he had saved the world once. At the cost of what? Aerith's death. She was back, alive now. And he had forgiven himself… hadn't he? He couldn't figure anything out anymore. He recalled the events of his past. Sephiroth, Geostigma, the heartless overriding the Planet, and, his search of his light, the contract with Hades, and finding his way back here. Only to have it ripped apart. Things had gone well at first. He regained his memory, he had told Aerith he loved her, he had moved on. But startling events had rocked him. Dreams had started to plague him and then he finally found the source of them. Sephiroth was back in the flesh and ready to destroy him. He had found him at the Coliseum and Sephiroth explained to him how he had come back. As the lifestream broke he had forced his way back to earth. Since he had not been granted life from the lifestream, as Aerith had, he had to find another way to become alive again. He found a way… By using the memories about him from those on earth…Cloud's memories. This was not the Sephiroth he had known. This was Sephiroth, the being of his every nightmare, his every regret, his every hate, the very darkness that surrounded his heart.

Cloud and Sephiroth had their first battle there at the coliseum. Cloud had lost but Sephiroth had gloated that he hadn't come back so soon only to kill his nemesis so early. So he had disappeared leaving Cloud with his agonies.

Cloud was still plagued by nightmares but sometimes they helped, leading him on his quest to find Sephiroth. Sometimes he wondered if Sephiroth sent the dreams as some sort of twisted game. So Cloud traveled the worlds searching for Sephiroh once again. He had no idea what his intentions now were but whatever they were he was going to stop them at any cost.

Somehow his journey always led him back to Hollow Bastion. Sometimes he felt that Sephiroth was their somewhere on the planet and that's why he came back. Other times h had no leads at all and other times he just came back to check up on everyone… and to see Aerith again.

He knew Aerith wondered about what he was doing. He knew that Sora had told Aerith he was looking for his light, Sora not realizing that he had found his light. But as Aerith had wished him good luck in finding his light he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he had already found his light. That she was his light. A part of him didn't correct her because then he would have to tell her Sephiroth was back and he couldn't do that. Aerith had sacrificed herself to get rid of Sephiroth. He wouldn't have her do that again. If she knew there would be no stopping her in helping, he couldn't have her in danger.

Every time he left her he hated himself more. She would look so sad and yet hopeful, as if waiting for something. And then when he said he was leaving she would sigh, wish him good luck, and then he was gone. He loved her but he didn't want her to know about the dreams. He was afraid for her. He was afraid if he staid near her Sephiroth might come to him and he didn't want her to get hurt.

_But you're hurting her by leaving her. _A voice called to him

"_Shut up." He mumbled. He got on his bike and rode away. He would keep her safe at all costs._

Tifa sighed scanning her surroundings. He was gone. Why did she always miss him? It was so frustrating! All she wanted to do was help and he probably didn't even know she was looking for him. Obviously Aerith wouldn't mention her. Besides he wouldn't have staid longer if he knew. Somehow she could imagine him sprinting off in the opposite direction if he knew.

When the heartless had invaded the planet she had been separated form everyone and had only just found them recently. She had felt like an outsider. They had worked against Ansem together and now were working on restoring Hollow Bastion. She would have offered her help but she was still looking for Cloud. She had run into some pretty nasty rumors about a silver haired man who carried a long sword about recently in the other worlds. Somehow that was too much like Sephiroth. And since Cloud kept disappearing she wondered if he had heard such rumors as well. Those at Hollow Bastion did not seem aware of it at all and she was hesitant to tell them. They were rumors after all. _Well time to go looking for him. _She thought and disappeared.

Time passed and Hollow bastion was getting its way to its feet again. Although more heartless did seem to be arriving. Aerith worried about it. With more heartless there seemed to be more reason to suspect that something bad was going to happen… soon. She didn't like the feeling of anxiety. Especially since Cloud had been gone for really long time.

He had just arrived to Hollow Bastion after his journeys. He still hadn't found Sephiroth but he had come to see everyone. But as he made his way to the Borough something made him stop. He felt something…

"UH! Cloud." Sora called bringing Cloud away from his thoughts.

"Whatcha doing?" Donald asked

"I'll get him." "This time we settle it. Me, and the one who embodies all the darkness in me." Cloud answered half to himself.

"I thought you looked kind of different Cloud." Donald said.

"If I do it's his fault."

"Whose?" Sora asked.

"Sephiroth." He answered, venom laced in his voice. "Tell me if you see him."

"Okay. What does he look like?"

"Silver hair. Carries a long sword."

"Sure. Well… we'll be seeing you Cloud." Sora said and started to walk away.  
"Be careful."

"He messes with your head. Makes you think darkness is the only way." He said and walked away.

"Is something wrong?" Aerith called approaching them.

"Uhhh..." Sora mumbled

"It's nothing." Cloud answered turning to face her.

"Hmmm?" She asked. Her green eyes pierced his own and he regretted coming back. Now he just wanted to stay forever…. But he couldn't

"I don't want you involved." He said blandly.

"You mean you don't want me there when you go away again?" She asked

"I just…" he said and paused. Why did she have to make this so hard? "Listen… Even if I go far away, I'll come back."

"Do you mean it?" She asked.  
He looked away, "yeah."

"See, you don't look so sure…" She said sighing, "Well. Okay. I understand. Go- Get things settled."

"Huh?" he said hating himself more. Why did she have to be so nice about it? He could tell she was upset but she didn't give anything away.

"No matter how far away you are... Once you find your light... I'm sure it will lead you back here again… Right?"

"I suppose." He said. Another lie.

"So I'll stay here. And cheer for you. Okay, Cloud?"

"Okay." He said walking away. He had to find Sephiroth. This had to end now.

"Wonder if he'll be okay?" She asked watching him go.  
"He'll be fine." Sora said, "I'm sure there is some light in him somewhere."

"You're right."

(A/N: Word from word from KH2. Not mine but wanted it in story. )

Aerith, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, made their way to Merlin's house.

"That Sephiroth must be some tough guy." Donald said.

"What?" Yuffie asked.

"He was." Aerith answered.

"Was?" Goofy repeated.

"Yes. Was. We defeated him long ago."

"But Cloud said…" Sora started before Donald and Goofy hushed him.

"What did Cloud say?" Aerith asked.

"Ahhh…"

"Hey, no secrets." Yuffie said getting in Sora's face.

"Well… he just said he was looking for Sephiroth."

"That makes no sense!" Yuffie said scratching her head.

Aerith stood nearby pondering this. It would make sense… Why Cloud had all of a sudden had disappeared. Why he was keeping his distance. Why he had said he hadn't wanted her involved and how he wasn't sure if he was coming back.

"But… I thought he was searching for his light?"

Sora shrugged, "He didn't mention that."

"Are you positive… about Sephiroth?"

"A man with Sliver hair and carries a long sword." Sora repeated.

"I got to find him." Aerith said making her way to the door.

"He said he didn't want you involved." Sora reminded her.

"It'll be a miracle if I find him but I have to try."

There was silence.

"Sora, Leon is looking for you." Yuffie said. It was completely random and off topic but Sora realized that they wanted to talk things out alone so he and his friends left.

Tifa burst into the door a second later. "Where is he?"

"He's not here."

"Dilly dally shilly shally!" She said angrily, "What's going on?" she asked seeing everyone's face.

"Sora says Cloud is looking for Sephiroth." Aerith answered.

"So it is true…" She muttered.

"You knew?" Yuffie exploded.

"I had heard rumors of a man with silver hair who carried a long sword. That's why I've been looking for Cloud. I had to know if it was true. I knew he would know if he was back. Obviously no one here knew."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aerith asked hurt. Why would she keep that kind of thing to herself? It wasn't like her. She was the one who had done her best to keep Avalanche together.

"You were busy here, with the Restoration Committee. And it was obvious Cloud hadn't told you anything."

"And you just thought we wouldn't want to know? This is _Sephiroth_ remember? That guy who practically got away with killing the Planet?" Yuffie accused, "It's ok for you to look for him and help him but we can't?"

Tifa looked away, "I'm still looking for him. You do what you want. I haven't seen him since before the heartless over ran the Planet. At least you _have_."

"So this is just payback!" Yuffie yelled as Tifa existed.

"Don't get mad at her Yuffie. She was just doing what she thought was right." Aerith said.

"Well I'm pissed as well as hormonal! So I'll be mad at whoever I want! I can't believe her!" Yuffie said in a huff.

"We'll find Cloud. And everything will be fine." Aeris said, more in hope then in reality.

* * *

(A/N: So Tell me what you think! I didn't mean for Tifa to become the enemy but... I guess I'll jsut leave it at that. I would love to hear what you thought about how I had Sephiroth return. So thats it for now.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of this is mine...

* * *

Sora came back later to Merlin's house to find Yuffie there. Cid was there as well typing away ferociously at the computer.

"Find Cloud yet?"

"Nope." Yuffie said. She was sitting down with her head in her hands look really dismal.

"Are you trying to do anything?" Sora asked.

"Cid's looking to see if he can kind any information on Sephiroth."

"Any luck?"  
"Nope."  
"So, I still don't really get this whole thing."

"Well a long long time ago the Planet was in trouble. So somehow all of us: Me, Vincent, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Red XIII, and Cait Sith all got together as AVALANCHE. Don't ask how. It's a long story. There was a meteor heading for the Planet as well as Sephiroth who wanted to destroy the planet. Plus a whole bunch of other things happened but yeah much to long to get into. Aerith is that Last Cetra, or Ancient, on this Planet. They are a special people with certain abilities. They also can reach a place called the Promise Land. It's very confusing and the definition is not exact so believe what you will."

"So what happened?"  
"Well as the last Cetra Aerith was able to summon Holy. Unfortunately Sephiroth killed her."  
"HE WHAT?" Sora asked mortified.

"She died." Yuffie said looking away, a tear pulled at her eyes.

"Then how is she_ here_?"  
"Well when you die you go to the lifestream. But when the planet was overrun by heartless… Aerith was able to come back."  
"Good. I would have been freaked out if Aerith had been a ghost this whole time."  
"Anyway. The only way Holy would work is if Sephiroth was defeated. He was and the Planet was saved. A lot happened after that. There was Geostigma a disease. And stuff. You know how Cloud's acting now? Well he acted like that before. During Geostigma. He was harboring a lot of guilt about Aerith's death. But he finally came out of it. And that's when the Heartless came and you know what happens after that."

"Wow…"  
"Wee… our story…" Yuffie said unenthusiastically.

"That reminds me of Auron…" Sora mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing… So Sephiroth… how did he come back?"

"Good question."

"What about the way Aerith came back? Could he have come back the same way?"

Yuffie shook her head, "Aerith sacrificed herself for the planet. When she asked to come back, as the Planet was being taken, over the Planet agreed. They would not have let Sephiroth come back."

"Oh."  
"So Aerith is looking for Cloud now?"

"Yep."

"Good luck. I'll help if I can." He said and stated to leave.  
"Thanks Sora."

Cloud paced back in forth across the Market at Hollow Bastion… or recently renamed… to its original name Radiant Garden. He was close now, Sephiroth was somewhere nearby. It drove him crazy that he couldn't find him. Was this just another game? He felt so close to the final confrontation. Being so close to everyone he knew made him nervous and worried. He didn't want them involved but he was afraid Sephiroth would involve them. Suddenly Sora rushed up to him.

"Have you seen Sephiroth?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Sora watched him leave… somehow he had a feeling he should tell someone else about this but he couldn't remember. He and his friends followed Cloud.

* * *

_Clash, thud, swish. Metal clashing rang in her head. She tossed and turned._

"_No…" She murmured a swamp of blackness covering her._

_With each clash and band the scene became clearer. A large cliff lay before her. Two men stood fighting. People watched from the distance._

"NO! CLOUD!" She gasped waking up. She had been having dreams ever since Cloud had left the last time. They had not found a trace of him or any evidence on Sephiroth's return. She had taken a nap after a long day of researching and looking for Cloud but now she wished she had been awake…But the dream…

"Cloud…" She muttered running from the room. The cliff was the one over looking the castle. The people fighting were Cloud and Sephiroth. She had to get to him. She had to help him. No she couldn't make it there in time. What was she going to do? What could she do? Without knowing she had run into the church, her church. There was only one thing she could do.

She kneeled down praying hard, images coming to her.

"_Tifa stay back!"  
"Let me help you Cloud!"  
Swish…_

_Sephiroth laughter floated through the air_

"_Here you can have my light, Cloud" Tifa told him_

"_I just… don't know."(Some parts from KH2. NOT MINE)  
_"CLOUD!" Aerith cried out, _Take Tifa's light. She's there. She can help you. She must be your light… why won't you take it???? Silence. If you won't take her light take mine! _And with those words she passed out.

* * *

"CLOUD!" She cried wrenching herself up, pain shot through her.

"It's alright. Clam down…" Faces surrounded her.

"NO! …Cloud… Sephiroth…" She said. How could she make them understand?

"Sora and Tifa came and told us everything." Yuffie reassured her.

"But where's Cloud?"

"He's fighting Sephiroth." Sora said.

"You left him!?!"

"No, Sephiroth and Cloud disappeared. They went somewhere else to fight their battle." Tifa answered.

"By the way, why aren't you all shocked like we were?" Yuffie asked.

"She needs to rest." Merlin grumbled.

"I had a dream about the battled and I went to pray… I really don't remember much… I saw… images of it." Aerith answered.

"Did he take it?" Aerith asked after a moment.

"What?"  
"Did he take your light?" She asked.

"I… think so." Tifa answered.

"You think so?"  
"He had light but… somehow I thought it would feel different if he took my light."

"But he'll be ok?" She asked worryingly. Why wasn't Tifa positive? You must be his light? Why didn't he take it? She grumbled. _Is that why you were avoiding me? Because of Tifa?_

"Don't worry Aerith, he had light." Sora answered.

"Tifa…?"

"Maybe it was from his own heart." Sora answered.

"I doubt it." Was Cid's reply.

"He'll be safe. Don't worry about Cloud. He'll be back in no time."

"Yeah…" Aerith said but she couldn't help but think there was something she was missing.  
"It's time to let her rest! NOW!" Merlin ordered and everyone scrambled away.

"It's not like I can't heal myself…" She muttered feeling her forehead gingerly but within seconds she was asleep.

(A/N: So... Ummm... Tell me what you think)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A month later Aerith sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the torn down castle. Cloud hadn't come back yet. She worried about him, knowing the battle was over by now and that either Cloud or Sephiroth had won. She didn't think he had died, her heart knew he hadn't died but she wondered if he would ever come back.

Waiting again as she had not too long ago after she had come back to earth.

Tifa and her had made up in the last month and they had spent many of their days together. Yuffie had forgiven Tifa as well. Yuffie was as flamboyant as ever and she had noticed Leon watching Yuffie out of the corner of his eye. There was hope for Yuffie after all.

But every evening she had come down here. And she had watched the sun set. And she had wondered if Cloud was watching the same sunset.

"Out here again?"

"Yeah." She answered as Yuffie flopped down next to her. "Well?"

"What?"  
"If you know I'm here all the time you wouldn't have come without a reason." Aerith answered.

"Well…" She said grinning mischievously and winked, "Leon asked me out."

"How exiting!" Aerith squealed and hugged her friend.

"Hey lay off! If I knew you'd do that I wouldn't have come down."

"Not that you could keep the secret."

"…I could try." Yuffie answered forcefully.

Aerith only smiled.

"This place is nice to come to. I never noticed how silence could be so appealing." Yuffie said

after a few moments.

"I like it."

"You come here to think of him though, don't you?"

"Yeah… Somehow here I feel close to him."

"Because this is where he left?"

"No. Just because."

"Oh…"

"I like to watch the sunset. When the sun sets I feel like he's out there watching the same one and somehow that brings us closer."  
"I wonder where he is?" Aerith speculated.

"Oh forget this." Yuffie said standing up. "The company and quiet is nice but…talking about Cloud just makes me get goosebumps! Besides Leon's waiting for me!" She finished giggling and running off.

Aerith sighed. It was a miracle Yuffie had stayed as long as she had. Yuffie was her best friend, but her best friend didn't have much toleration for quiet and peace. She didn't mind being alone however. There were just times when being alone was just all she needed. She looking at the bright sinking sun and hummed a soft tune. Cloud would come back someday. She thought of the day she had dreamed… and how she barley remembered much of it. A blur of sights, the church, small uttered unremembered words. She thought of Cloud fighting for his life and she could do nothing to help. She could only watch in her mind's blinding eye the battle continue… She snapped out of her thoughts hearing the sound of feet behind her.

"Yuffie just left you missed her." Aerith said not turning around, she speculated it was Leon, "And yes, I brought my staff, it's over there." She said pointing, "So don't go on your lectures. I can take care of myself.

"I didn't come here looking for Yuffie."

"Wha-!" She said spinning around. She then found herself hurtling herself in his arms… Cloud's arms.

"You're back!" She cried looking up at him in tears.

"Of course. I'm your bodyguard remember?"

She smiled at the words.

"I can take care of myself."

He only half smiled. But that was more than he had for a long time.

She looked him up and down. He looked… different. Taller, stronger, more confident. His Mako blue eyes shown bright, deepened by the experiences of late. But they were now content and he was ready to move on.

"I've been waiting for you." She said.

"I know." He answered.

"Why did it take so long?"

His face dropped a bit.

"If you want to tell me."

"I defeated Sephiroth. And had to take shelter for a while in a town to recover. I… had to stay for a little while… And then I've been making my way back to you."

She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… I saw everything happening as it took place… I don't know how, but I did! And Tifa helped you. She's your light. She was there. She helped you. I wasn't…. You should be with her."

Cloud stared at her blankly.

"Don't stare at me like that!" She said finding that her happy tears where coming out sadly, "I love you Cloud. You know I do… But Tifa love you too. And you love her."

"But…"

Aerith held a finger to his lips, "It's alright you don't have to explain it to me."

"Aerith… Aerith…no." He whispered wipping away her tears, "No. I love you, _you're_ my light."

She looked at him… wondering if it were true. He had just acted so strange after he came back, always running off, Tifa looking for him, her being there to help him. What kind of love was she when she wasn't there to help him?

"But Tifa… she gave you her light."

"But I took yours." He answered.

"But I didn't…"

"You don't remember?"

The words struck her and she remembered…_ Take Tifa's light. She's there. She can help you. She must be your light… why won't you take it???? Silence. If you won't take her light take mine!_

"I… but… I… remember… I prayed… but you heard that… and then you?" She stammered incoherently.

"I'm back for good, Aerith. I'm never leaving you again. I promise. Sephiroth is gone forever, and you and I are here forever." He said and brought her closer.

Aerith tipped her head up. And smiled. All doubts vanished. Slowly he bent his face down to her and kissed her.

(A/N: So that's then end. Tell me what you think! The love triangle came out a bit stronger than I had intended. And although this was how I wanted it to end I wasn't sure if the way Aerith gave her light was very good… Sorry for the slight OOC. Please comment!)


End file.
